netogefandomcom-20200213-history
Ako Tamaki
- Light Novel= - Anime= - Manga= }} - Game▾= - Legendary Age= - Ultra Force= }} }} |Eye Color = Blue |kanji = 玉置 亜子／アコ |romaji = Tamaki Ako |gender = Female |eye = Blue |hair = Black |status = Alive |relatives = Mr. Tamaki (Father) Mrs. Tamaki (Mother) |seiyu = |age = 17 |birthday = May 27 |love = Hideki Nishimura (Boyfriend/In-Game Husband) |occupation = High School Student |novel = Light Novel Volume 1 |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |Voice Eng = }} is the female protagonist of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? series. In school, she is shy and quiet among her classmates, being absent often due to her heavy addiction to the online game. She becomes Hideki's in-game wife after her repeated in-game proposals to him and his reluctant acceptance.Light Novel Volume 1 Appearance Ako is a beautiful, albeit, slightly ditzy, teenage girl with blue eyes and long flowing black hair. She is usually seen in her school uniform. She has large breasts which sometimes flusters Hideki to no end. In game Ako wears a pink dress complimented with white ruffles around the edges, and pink ribbons in her hair. Personality In school, Ako is a very shy and quiet girl, leading people to draw attention towards her and wonder if she is okay. Ako dislikes people who are 'normies,' as she prefers people who are gamers. Ako is a true gamer, preferring to play games instead of going outside, but she still attends school from time to time. This all changed when she met Hideki and fell in love with him, along with meeting with the other two party members. Ako soon grew more energetic, happy, and kind towards her new friends, especially towards her husband, Hideki. Ako is not a hard worker. She doesn't like to go to school, and her motto is to rely on others. Ako's dream is to one day stop going to school/work and play video games all day long while being supported. Ako also dislikes when any female comes near Hideki she will overflow with anger and jealousyNetoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? Episode 4 Background She met Hideki in a role-playing game and their characters got married to each other. She found out who Nishimura was out of the game and started interacting with him Plot Skills Equipment In game, Ako wields a magical staff for both hitting and casting heal. Relationships Hideki Nishimura Hideki is Ako's husband. Ako is shown to love Hideki deeply, not caring how rude he can be to her. It was explained that the primary reason she loves Hideki so much is that she is accustomed to being abandoned, having been repeatedly left by other parties when they discovered how frequently she makes mistakes. Hideki, however, has consistently stayed by her side despite that fact. Gallery Trivia * It was stated that each character in the club has communication problems, as Ako is anti-social, and doesn't like normal people. * Ako's dream is to one day quit school and work, and just play games all day. This leads to her desire to be a housewife and be looked after. * When alone in her room, Ako removes her clothes, being naked quite comfortably. * Ironically, despite being a recluse, she is the only one of the group that can cook. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gamer Category:Student Category:Net Game club members